Sin importancia
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Nanami Chiaki, ese era el nombre de la persona más importante para Hinata Hajime. Ya fuese la estudiante que conoció frente aquella fuente o la IA que siempre lo apoyo durante el juego de asesinatos de Monokuma, ambas habían sido las entidades más significativas para él...de las que lamentablemente había sido separado para siempre. *ONE SHOT*


Sé que prometí que la próxima vez que apareciera en este fandom traería un Naegiri, pero desde que acabaron " _Danganronpa 3: the end of kibougamine gakuen zetsubou hen_ " y " _mirai hen_ ", me puse al tanto con el videojuego de " _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair"_ y bueno…me puse a pensar mucho en la relación que habían tenido Hinata y Nanami y esto causo que hiciera este fic…ahora si para la próxima (que puede que sea pronto) será un Naegiri.

Les agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron en mi primer fic de esta serie, por sus comentarios y por tomarse un poco de tiempo para leer mi fic llamado " _Pensamientos Encerrados_ ", que es un Naegi x Mukuro.

Bueno, sin más distracciones comenzamos en 3….2…..1…¡LEAN!

.

.

.

.

DANGANRONPA ES PROPIEDAD DE SPIKE CHUNSOFT, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SU TRAMA Y PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN LUCRO.

.

.

.

.

" **SIN IMPORTANCIA"**

.

.

.

.

 _¿Una persona puede ser capaz de enamorarse varias veces de otra?_

 _¿Aunque las condiciones que los llevaran a conocerse fueran distintas o el curso que llevara su relación no se pareciese en nada a las anteriores?_

La respuesta es **sí** , y la clara muestra de eso era **Hinata Hajime**.

 _¿Qué tiene que ver él con este tema?_

Por **Nanami Chiaki** , la chica que alguna vez tuvo el título de la "Súper gamer de preparatoria".

Si tuviera que describir la relación de ambos seria con la palabra _tragedia_. Porque sin importar lo cercanos que se volvieran, la muerte los terminaba separando sin que el otro estuviese consciente de sus sentimientos. Sentimientos guardados que no exponían y que terminaban lamentando el haberlos mantenido así.

* * *

La primera vez que Hinata conoció a la joven estudiante fue un día "normal". Un encuentro casual, cuando la peli rosa distraídamente choco con él frente a una fuente que estaba a las afueras de la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Más allá de su linda apariencia lo demás ignoro, sin creer en la posibilidad de que se volviera a encontrar a la oji rosas y menos relacionarse con ella. Sin embargo y sin esperarlo la vida le tenía otros planes, unos en los que estaba implicada Nanami. Al principio solo jugaban y conversaban brevemente, pero con el pasar del tiempo las pláticas se alargaron así como también el periodo que pasaban juntos en aquella fuente.

Hajime no se esperó que de esos encuentros brotaran fuertes sentimientos por la jugadora. Sentimientos que mantenía oculto al no verse capaz de mantenerse al lado de la chica, estaban en mundos diferentes….él no podía estar con ella al no tener talento.

En cambio Chiaki, dada su personalidad silenciosa y algo tímida no sabía cómo expresarle a Hinata lo que su corazón sentía por él, tampoco sabía qué hacer cuando estaban juntos, por lo que su única opción era jugando videojuegos…aunque solo hiciesen eso, para la peli rosa era sumamente especial y preciado.

Pero el varón, cegado por la necesidad de tener algún talento no hizo caso de las palabras de la joven y no noto sus acciones. Él quería estar al lado de Nanami con orgullo, y para hacer haría todo lo posible por obtener algún talento….el seria la " _esperanza_ ".

La silenciosa separación de ambos solo formo un hueco en el corazón de la oji rosa, que esperaba día con día volverlo a ver para estar a su lado.

Ella había dicho " _hasta mañana_ "

Él un " _nos vemos_ "

No sabían cuando se verían de nuevo….pero esperaban un feliz reencuentro.

Sin embargo la caprichosa vida les arruino el deseo.

Hinata había sido transformado a una persona completamente diferente, olvidando quien había sido y a quienes conoció….incluyendo a Nanami. Peor aún fue cuando Enoshima condujo a su muerte a Chiaki tras tenderle una trampa y usarla para sus crueles fines.

La casualidad condujo a **Kamukura Izuru** ( _Hinata Hajime_ ) hacia donde había quedado tendido el mal herido cuerpo de la peli rosa, que al verlo aunque estuviera en un grave estado supo de inmediato que se trataba de aquel castaño que anhelaba ver.

Le dolió saber que él no la recordaba cuando ella siempre lo tenía en su mente.

Después de unas breves palabras intento alcanzar con su mano al peli negro, mientras la mente se le nublaba y las pocas energías abandonaban su cuerpo. Si de algo estaba arrepentida la chica era que no podría ayudar a sus amigos ni a Hinata, además de que ya no volvería a jugar con él….como ella deseaba desde que el oji verdes desapareció.

Las lágrimas de Kamukura no se hicieron esperar, su memoria no la recordaba pero su corazón muy en el fondo sí. Esas gotas saladas eran de Hajime quien lloraba por la muerte de la peli rosa.

* * *

Cuando volvió a conocerla fue en aquel salón de clases ubicado en la isla desierta, ella parecía ser una joven tranquila y soñolienta, una personalidad curiosa dentro del ambiente de confusión y caos que había entre los demás estudiantes.

" _Nanami Chiaki_ ", la súper gamer de preparatoria….una linda chica de confianza. Durante los distintos asesinatos ocurridos ella nunca había perdido la esperanza ni la confianza, sin importar el caso siempre se mantuvo firme. La relación que mantenía con la femenina conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo más estrecha, al punto de que incluso podían tener una idea de lo que el otro pensaba.

Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, le gustaba esa sensación tranquila que transmitía la jugadora…le era de alguna forma familiar. En las investigaciones y juicios sabía que podía contar con ella, su apoyo era fundamental para resolver los casos, ambos eran un gran equipo.

" _Nanami_ " al principio se sintió extraña al convivir con los restos de la desesperación, su deber era cuidarlos y asegurarse que la rehabilitación se llevara a cabo correctamente…pero la aparición de Monokuma destruyo esos planes. Afortunadamente la forma que tenía era la más adecuada para convivir con todos los demás, la de una joven de cabello rosa pálido ligeramente rizado y ojos del mismo color…no había sido necesario crear una identidad nueva ya que todos deseaban ver nuevo a su fallecida representante de la clase, la verdadera Nanami Chiaki.

Al ser su función estaba dispuesta a cumplirla como tal, pero todas las cosas que estaba viviendo en compañía de los demás la empezaron a cambiar, ya no protegería a los remanentes de la desesperación por ser su trabajo….lo haría porque los quería. Además de que ocurrió algo que no espero, se había enamorado de Hinata Hajime….el sujeto más peligroso de todos los presentes.

Todo comenzó por su interés en el chico al ser también Kamukura, uno de los principales personajes causantes de la tragedia que sumió al mundo en la desesperación. Ese sujeto era sumamente peligroso por lo que debía de ponerle una especial atención, pero conforme conocía a Hinata y pasaba tiempo con él ese interés se transformó completamente….llegando a sentir algo que no creyó sentir al ser una IA, lo que la llevo a ir forjando su propia personalidad además de tener la de Chiaki.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse para ella, la cuestión del traidor tenía a varios nerviosos y a Hajime al no recordar su talento era el principal sospechoso, la peli rosa sabía perfectamente que el oji verdes era inocente por lo que le dio todo su apoyo además de que confiaba en el chico más que en nadie…estaba segura que él podría salir a delante pese a todas las dificultades y que cuidaría de los demás.

Cuando en el juicio por la muerte de Nagito fue revelada su identidad como la " _traidora_ " y su castigo fue impuesto decidió aceptarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría….no tenía miedo de "morir" ni le era indiferente, porque " _Nanam_ i" quería seguir viviendo con sus preciados amigos y Hinata, pero ella era la " _traidora_ " y una IA.

Algo que también le dolía era que no podía decirle sus sentimientos al castaño, no sabía si por su estado (una inteligencia artificial con la apariencia de la súper gamer) o porque no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Por lo que en silencio se marchó con ellos.

Hajime al principio no podía creer que la oji rosas era miembro de la fundación del futuro y se negaba a hacerlo, pero si no lo asimilaba entonces todos morirían, él y la femenina lo sabían perfectamente, por eso mostro las pruebas que indicaban que efectivamente la peli rosa era la traidora.

Dolor fue lo que sintió al ver como su persona preciada moría.

Él creyó que nunca más volvería a ver la linda sonrisa de " _Nanami Chiaki_ ", pero en aquel momento, cuando su alma y mente se estaban impregnado de la negra esencia de la desesperación, la peli rosa apareció para salvarlo.

Su despedida con " _Chiaki_ " esa ocasión no fue tan dolorosa como la que tuvo con Nanami…pero de todas formas no había podido estar con ella.

Cual fuera de las dos, sin importar que eran personas distintas, la verdadera y la IA habían sido entidades de gran valor para él y que no había ocasión que desease estar con alguna de ellas….personas queridas de las cuales había sido separado eternamente.

 **Nanami Chiaki** era el nombre de la persona más importante para **Hinata Hajime** , porque sin importar quien haya sido o como se hayan conocido, él la seguía queriendo con la misma intensidad que la primera y la última vez que la vio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

De verdad esta pareja viéndolo de esta forma si es trágica, pobre Hinata (TT-TT) ambas Nanami's eran tan lindas pero nooo...Danganronpa tenía que ser cruel con ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto de estos dos.

¡Cuídense mucho y felices fiestas!

*SALUDOS*


End file.
